megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X4 Script (Zero's story)
Script from the game Mega Man X4, Zero's storyline only. (See also: X's storyline). Scene 1: Foreboding (Zero is resting in a capsule. A silhouette of Dr. Wily appears, and Zero wakes up.) Dr. Wily: Zero... Zero: Who are you? Dr. Wily: My masterpiece... Zero: But... who are you? Dr. Wily: After him! He is my nemesis. Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life. Now go! Destroy him! That's an order. Zero: Huh... ? Wait! (A sharp ringing sound is heard, and Zero starts to scream in pain. He flashes back to Dr. Wily, Sigma(1), a room full of destroyed Reploids, his own blueprints, and an image of blood covering his hands. He wakes up hearing an alarm.) Hunter H.Q.: Emergency, Emergency! All Maverick Hunters on call should assemble immediately! Zero: The same dream... again... (Zero runs out of the room to assemble as the announcement ordered.) Scene 2: The First Mission (Zero stands in the Command Room of the Hunter Headquarters, receiving a briefing of his next mission.) Hunter H.Q.: Mavericks emerged at the point 5567! They've occupied the Sky Lagoon! This appears to be the Repliforce's doing! Zero: Repliforce? ... OK, I'm on my way. Scene 3: A Fiery Grave (Zero fights through the Sky Lagoon and fights off Eregion, a large dragon-like Mechaniloid. He enters a boss gate and comes across Magma Dragoon, another Maverick Hunter.) Zero: Dragoon!? You're in the 14th unit! Why...? Dragoon: This doesn't look good, Zero! That Maverick took out the power! Zero: What! Then the Sky Lagoon will... come crashing to the ground! Dragoon: Yes, and destroy the entire city. Zero: We have to do something! Dragoon: It's too late. It's time I made my escape. You'd best do the same, Zero... (Dragoon teleports out.) Zero: Damn! If the Sky Lagoon falls it will be disastrous! There's no time... I'm going down! (Zero teleports out to the city, finding it utterly decimated and burning.) Zero: The carnage... It's... horrible. Those Mavericks will pay for this! Scene 4: The Sparks of War (Zero wanders through the wreckage of the Sky Lagoon, eventually finding a hurt Reploid.) Zero: Iris! What are you doing here? Are you okay!? Iris: Zero... did you come to save me? Zero: Yes. Hang on! Iris: A huge Maverick appeared and... Zero: Stay here, Iris. I'll handle it! (Eregion appears again, and Zero destroys it.) Zero: Is this really one of the Repliforce's? I don't have a moment to spare! I have to defeat him or else... (A uniformed Reploid appears.) Colonel: Zero! Long time no see. Zero: Colonel... What are you doing here? Colonel: I've come to save my sister Iris. I only hope she's okay. Zero: She's fine! I just rescued her. Colonel: Oh? Thanks, Zero! I owe you one... Zero: ... Colonel, I have a question for you. ... Did your unit attack this place? Colonel: What are you talking about? Repliforce came here for help. We weren't involved in the attack! Zero: They suspect you've become a Maverick. Colonel: What!? Zero: Disarm and come with me to the H.Q. Colonel: I'm afraid I can't. Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you, Zero! Zero: Then they'll think you're a Maverick! Colonel: So be it! The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Good bye, Zero! Zero: Wait! Colonel! Listen to me! (Colonel teleports away.) Zero: Damn! This isn't good Colonel! They may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks! Scene 5: The General's Speech (General addresses the troops of Repliforce.) General: Brave soldiers of Repliforce, we have all been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans. We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace. We will build our own nation of Reploids. But remember, this is neither about insurrection, or rebellion against our human creators. This is about our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights, and our own survival. Together we will build our own nation, a sanctuary for all Reploids, our own Utopia. Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce. (The crowd cheers.) Colonel: I, too, share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight vehemontly, with courage and pride, without fear—for we are the Repliforce. The most powerful army in history! (The crowd cheers again.) (Watching from a dark room, an unknown Reploid listens to the speech.) ???: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The General has finally taken action! And now, my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out. Ha ha ha ha! Scene 6: Enter Iris (Zero returns to the Maverick Hunter H.Q., and finds Iris waiting for him.) Zero: Iris! ... What are you doing here? Iris: My brother Colonel started the coup! Zero: I know... Iris: Please don't fight against him! This must be some kind of mistake! Zero: They've occupied several cities already. As a hunter, I must stop them. Iris: Zero... Zero: I must go now! Scene 7: Stage Descriptions and Intros JUNGLE: Infiltrate enemy-occupied jungle and destroy the weapon under construction. CYBERSPACE: A bug has corrupted the network. Dive into cyberspace and exterminate it. AIR FORCE: The Repliforce ship has taken off. Pursue and blast it out of the air. VOLCANO: Dragoon of the 14th unit is a traitor. Locate and bring him back to hunter H.Q. MARINE BASE: Repliforce decimated the city and left. Pursue them aboard the Land Chaser. BIO LAB: The abandoned lab is now operational. Investigate and destroy the lab. MILITARY TRAIN: A military train is moving supplies. Cut off Repliforce's supply route. SNOW BASE: We've discovered a hidden snow base. Halt production of their new weapon. Web Spider: He protects the secret weapon of the Jungle Cyber Peacock: He lives in Cyberspace and wants to destroy the network system Storm Owl: He left with a Space Fortress to conquer the air Magma Dragoon: He betrayed the Irregular Hunters and hid himself inside a volcano Jet Stingray: He destroyed the city and escaped to the sea Split Mushroom: He occupies the Laboratory and will attack whoever visits there Slash Beast: He defends the Military Train to protect the supply of goods Frost Walrus: He protects the secret weapon which lies inside the Snow Base Scene 8: Dragoon's Downfall (Zero fights through Dragoon's stage until he finds him inside a volcano.) Dragoon: Zero... It's really you! Zero: Why did you betray us?! Dragoon: ......... Zero: Answer me, Dragoon! Dragoon: I have no answer for you my friend. Zero: Dragoon! (Zero fights and defeats Dragoon, who collapses to the floor, damaged beyond repair.) Dragoon: ... I... wanted... to... defeat... you... Then .. he... appeared... Zero: He? Who!? Dragoon: ... He... told me... he'd give me power. ... only if I worked... for Repliforce. Zero: What!? Dragoon: I couldn't... refuse the offer... Sorry Zero... Zero: Dragoon!!! (Dragoon explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 9: Spider's Web (Zero fights through Web Spider's stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Web Spider: Ah... Zero. I've been expecting you. Zero: Spider! You work for Repliforce?! Web Spider: Yes... I lead a renegade unit now. Zero: There's still time, call off the coup! Web Spider: No. I know where my loyalties lie. (Zero fights and defeats Web Spider, who explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 10: Mushroom's Taunt (Zero fights through Split Mushroom's until he finds him through a boss gate.) Split Mushroom: You made it this far. I'm impressed! You interested in a real challenge? Zero: Who's your commanding officer? Split Mushroom: Never mind that, it's time to fight! (Zero fights and defeats Split Mushroom, who explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 11: Peacock's Readings (Zero fights through Cyber Peacock's stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Cyber Peacock: I'm impressed you made it this far! But you can't beat me! Get ready! (Zero fights and defeats Cyber Peacock, who explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 12: Owl's Unit (Zero fights through Storm Owl's stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Storm Owl: Why did you judge us as Mavericks!? Zero: Wait! Stop the coup! Storm Owl: No. We're justified in doing this! (Zero fights and defeats Storm Owl, who explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 13: Walrus' Threat (Zero fights through Frost Walrus' stage until he finds him through a boss gate.) Frost Walrus: What's that blonde kid up to?! I don't have time for you junior! Zero: Hey! Shut up and fight already! Walrus: Oh... That does it, you're goin' down! (Zero fights and defeats Frost Walrus, who explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 14: Stingray the Coward (Zero finds Jet Stingray after chasing him through the entire stage.) Jet Stingray: Argh! He's still after me! Enough already! We settle this now! (Zero fights and defeats Jet Stingray, who explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 15: The Beast (Zero fights through Slash Beast's stage until he finds him at the end of the train.) Slash Beast: You dared to attack my unit?! I'm gonna enjoy fighting you! (Zero fights and defeats Slash Beast, who explodes. Zero teleports out.) Scene 16: The Showdown (After defeating four of the eight Mavericks, Zero returns to HQ and finds Iris waiting for him.) Iris: I've got a message from the Repliforce... (Colonel sends a message through to the HQ.) Colonel: Zero! I'll be at the Memorial Hall! Be there! Iris: Don't go, Zero! Don't fight him! Zero: This is a matter of personal pride now. There's no avoiding this... I must go. Scene 17: The Plea (Zero teleports to the Memorial Hall. Colonel is there as well, walking through by himself. Suddenly he hears a voice.) Zero: Colonel! Colonel: What!? Zero: I'm disappointed in you, Colonel! (Zero jumps down to where Colonel is.) Colonel: What is it you're doing? Zero: It's not too late. Stop the coup now! Colonel: ... Never. Zero: If that's your decision... prepare yourself! (Zero attacks Colonel. They battle, neither able to gain any advantage, until Iris runs in.) Iris: Stop, please! Brother, please, don't you remember? Zero saved my life! Colonel: ... Hmm... Very well, then. I'll spare your life for now... but next time there will be no mercy. (Colonel walks away.) Iris: Zero, please! Don't fight with my brother! If you do I'm afraid that one of you may end up... Zero: Someone... must stop Repliforce...! Iris: Zero! (Zero walks out of the room.) Scene 18: To the Space Port (Zero returns to the HQ after defeating all eight Mavericks.) Iris: Repliforce is at the space harbor... Zero: I have to go. Iris: No! ... Please wait, Zero! I don't want to see you two fight... Zero: Someone has to stop your brother. I'm leaving... Scene 19: Colonel's Demise (Zero encounters Colonel as he rushes to the Space Port.) Zero: I don't want to fight. Step back. Colonel: I'm sorry. I can't let you through... Zero: Iris will be sad if she looses you... Colonel: Don't be so presumptuous Zero! Save it until after you've defeated me! (Zero battles Colonel, defeating him again.) Colonel: ... Impressive, Zero. ... But it's too late! Zero: What!? Colonel: Repliforce has left for the space! Repliforce will build a new life! Zero: ... Colonel. Colonel: ... Zero, tell Iris that her brother died happily! ... Good bye, Zero! Zero: Colonel!!! Scene 20: Scramble (Zero returns to Hunter HQ.) Hunter H.Q.: They've left for outer space! Scramble all Maverick Hunters! Zero: Iris? Where are you? Iris! She left with them? No!! Hunter H.Q.: Maverick Hunters! Scramble! Zero: I'm on my way! Don't do this to me, Iris... Scene 21: Only a Fantasy (Zero goes to the Space Port and finds Iris through a gate, holding a glowing ball.) Zero: Iris! Iris: So you fought with my brother... Zero: I'm sorry... Iris: Then it's over. Everything... Zero: Wait Iris! Listen to me! Iris: Good bye, Zero... Zero: Iris! (Iris raises the ball high, and a winged Ride Armor forms around her. She attacks Zero, and he is forced to battle her. Zero eventually wins, and Iris' Ride Armor explodes, leaving her injured on the ground.) Zero: Iris! ... Iris... Iris: Zero... Zero: Hang in there, Iris. Iris: Please... stay away from Repliforce... Let's live together in a world where only Reploids exist. Zero: Iris, there's no world just for Reploids. It's only a fantasy. Iris: Yes... I know... But I wanted to believe it! ... I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist...... with you. Zero: ... Iris! (Iris goes limp and dies.) Zero: Iris! Iris! .... Iris... (Zero holds Iris' body, screaming.) Zero: Nooo!! This isn't happening!! There's no reason for me to go on! What... What am I fighting for?! Scene 22: The General (Zero finds General waiting for him inside the spaceship.) Zero: General! Many have died because of you! Those lives are on your conscience! General: Independence always has a high price... Zero: What about Iris?! Did you forget her? General: I have no regrets. Come on, Zero! (Zero battles General and defeats him. General is severely damaged. Suddenly they both feel the spaceship shake violently.) Zero: What is this!? What happened!? General: No! This weapon can't be working... Zero: General! What's wrong? General: Someone else is controlling it! Zero: Then... Earth's in grave danger! It must be stopped! I'll handle this. Scene 23: The Return of a Nightmare (Zero fights through the last stage and encounters the cloaked Reploid.) Sigma: Hee hee hee. Good work, Zero! Zero: You're... Sigma! ... So it was you! Sigma: Hee hee hee. Yes! Simply brilliant! You even defeated Colonel and Iris! Zero: ... You made me do it! Sigma: No. You wanted to destroy them. Allow me to remind you that I was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters... Scene 24: The Red Maverick (In a flashback, two Maverick Hunters hide outside the entrance to a cave. Sigma approaches.) Sigma: What's our current situation? Hunter 1: ... Huh? .... Commander! Sigma: Where's that red Maverick that wiped out Gamma's unit? Hunter 2: In-inside. He's inside that door! Sigma: You may leave now. I'll take care of this personally. Hunter 2: By yourself, Commander? Sigma: I don't want any more of my people being sacrificed... (Sigma walks inside the cave, finding Zero. Zero attacks Sigma faster than he had anticipated. After battling for a while, Sigma throws Zero against the ceiling. Zero breaks free and grabs a pipe from the ceiling, using it as a sword. Sigma unsheathes his Beam Sabre, and they engage in battle again. Sigma breaks Zero's pipe in half with his sword. Zero smiles insanely and manages to pull Sigma's arm off. Sigma grunts in surprise, and Zero laughs as he approaches Sigma again. Hours later, the battle is still raging, Zero tearing Sigma apart piece by piece. With Sigma on the floor, Zero grabs his head, trying to pull it off while laughing. A "W" appears in his helmet crystal, and Zero freezes. He grabs his head and screams in pain. Sigma lunges forward and punches the crystal, shattering it. Zero falls unconscious. Outside, the other Hunters see Sigma limping out of the cave.) Hunter 1: Look! It's Commander Sigma! Hunter 2: Incredible. Now I'm certain there's no one who's a match for the Commander. (The Hunter sees Sigma's injuries.) Hunter 2: What?! Sigma: Get that red Maverick... to the repair center... an-and call Dr. Cain... I wish to have that Maverick studied! Hunter 2: Commander, are you okay? (Sigma shoves the Hunter aside.) Sigma: Silence! (Sigma walks off.) Scene 25: Realization Sigma: Zero! You were a Maverick?! Zero: What's your point?! Are you that surprised? Sigma: Ah... Zero! You're most impressive! Zero: Sigma... I will defeat you! (Zero battles Sigma and defeats him. Sigma sheds the cloak, unscathed.) Sigma: I've been waiting for you Zero! It's time for us to settle this! (Zero battles Sigma again, defeating him. Sigma explodes, and a large hole appears in the floor. Zero falls through it and finds Sigma in another form, much larger than the previous ones.) Sigma: Ha ha ha! You're finished Zero! Iris is waiting for you! (Zero once again defeats Sigma. Sigma starts to explode.) Sigma: Hee hee hee. Zero: What's so funny? Sigma: This weapon is aimed at earth... no one can stop it... Zero: No! Sigma: Ha ha ha ha! Goodbye, Zero!! (Zero runs to try to stop the weapon, but finds General standing at a dead end, still badly damaged.) Zero: General! General: ... Zero... I was... wrong. Sigma... he blinded me to the truth... Zero: It's okay... Rest. General: ... With my body I can stop the weapon. Zero: But then you'll... General: It's over for this soldier. Farewell... Zero: General!!! (General throws himself into the weapon and self-destructs, causing the entire space station to start to explode.) Scene 26: Memories (Zero's small escape pod is seen flying out of the exploding space station. Inside it, he reflect over his creation, Dr. Wily, his previously being a Maverick and his final battle with Sigma.) Zero: So... this is what happened to me... This is... my fate! I couldn't save anyone after all! (Zero recalls Iris and Colonel.) Zero: Iris!! Iris (in Zero's memory): Please stop, brother! Zero... (He remembers Iris' death.) Zero: ... Iris... Did we Reploids all turn out to be... Mavericks, after all? (Zero speeds towards Earth in his escape pod.) Scene 27: Aftermath Narrator:... The battle has ended. But for some reason, Zero's memories of the past continue to haunt his mind. ... As a hunter, it is his duty to go after those Mavericks... ... And at the same time, he knows that it is his destiny to defeat his friend one day. Two different people. Two different fates. In the future... Zero's decision will lead two great hunters to tragedy. The future is coming... End of Script Notes (1) It should be noted that Sigma's image shown in Zero's dream lacks the scars he has in his game appareances. This means that that was an image of Sigma before he became a Maverick. (2) Zero's line "This isn't happening!! There's no reason for me to go on!" is an extensive script localization which he only doubts about what he should fight for in Japanese script. References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts